


Hold Me by the Wings

by wanderingsouls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsouls/pseuds/wanderingsouls
Summary: “Expecto Patronum!” Adam’s voice boomed and out from his wand came the piercing grace of an eagle.Wisps of light swirled from Adam’s wand, creating a trail of the eagle’s shadow; striking memories of youth Shiro wished to replay, to return to. To stop the sand of Time from reaching the now. It’s in this moment where everything is undermined by a memory. Just one memory that bleeds into another which soaks into the next, dripping into a sealed well, until it bursts something nearly forgotten.The shoulders of the eagle carry Shiro into a different life.A life of smirks thrown across the wind. The grace of skin through pushes and pulls that dance like a fox through the woods. Of tight-knit corners, the veil of a tree, and snow-kissed shops cloaking their kisses from the world. A time where grass stained midnight robes under the Sun’s glaring eyes. When the dead of night nipped at bare skin, but it was a race against your heart.A scarf wrapping itself like a snake around Shiro’s neck for a kiss.It takes Shiro everything in him not to sob.





	Hold Me by the Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [klance_at_hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477400) by Linipik (Lini). 



> This is for Linipik (Lini)'s 1k contest! :D 
> 
> I was really stoked to write this despite all the stuff I have going on :'D Ya know, like, getting back to my fics.....
> 
> Anywho, sorry if my grammar is bad 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late.

  
At least, it felt late to Shiro. Slabs of stone looked like smooth walls decorated with eccentric paintings. Boisterous students crowded corners and empty halls amongst the bobbing ghosts. The sun’s light cast shadows across the campus, pillars; tinting the world into a blur of light.

  
  
Yeah, Shiro thought absentmindedly, suppressing a yawn. A week of doctor appointments would do that to you.

  
  
So, despite the Sun’s ever-present glare, it was late. The thought of collapsing on his bed almost made Shiro sniffle. Pillows soft and welcoming him after a long day. The blankets wrapping around him in a loving hug; promising to rid him of troubles.

  
  
That’s when his thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

  
  
“You all want to learn the Patronus charm.”

  
  
Taking a step back, Shiro peers into the ajar door where Adam’s voice came from. Inside, he finds Lance, Keith, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge staring, intently, at Adam. Adam, who quirks a smile at their eager looks. His arms crossed over his chest as he talks. Clearly distracted in his lesson, Shiro quickly slips his way into the room; taking shelter behind the many objects that clutter the room. Unnoticed and invisible, Shiro observes the mini-class.

  
“So, the Patronus itself is absolutely personal, tied to who you are and love and there is no wrong way to cast it.” Adam’s voice rings through the room. He unfolds his hands and pulls out his wand, the tip of the conductor glowing.

  
  
“So, concentrate on that feeling,” Adam adds, eyeing his mini crowd. “And,”

  
Shiro is ashamed that he’s on the edge of his seat, waiting, _dying_ , to see Adam’s Patronus. His heart yearned, no, _begged_ it was still the same. But he knew better. Shiro knew one day he’d see it again and have to accept fate. Accept that love dies and not everything stays. His fists were clenched into fists as he stared at Adam with wide, hopeful, dreading, eyes.

  
  
I ruined it, Shiro reminded himself as he waited. Waited to see reality.

 

I ruined _us_.

  
“Expecto Patronum!” Adam’s voice boomed and out from his wand came the piercing grace of an eagle.

  
  
Wisps of light swirled from Adam’s wand, creating a trail of the eagle’s shadow; striking memories of youth Shiro wished to replay, to return to. To stop the sand of Time from reaching the now. It’s in this moment where everything is undermined by a memory. Just one memory that bleeds into another which soaks into the next, dripping into a sealed well, until it bursts something nearly forgotten.

  
  
The shoulders of the eagle carry Shiro into a different life.

  
A life of smirks thrown across the wind. The grace of skin through pushes and pulls that dance like a fox through the woods. Of tight-knit corners, the veil of a tree, and snow-kissed shops cloaking their kisses from the world. A time where grass stained midnight robes under the Sun’s glaring eyes. When the dead of night nipped at bare skin, but it was a race against your heart.

  
A scarf wrapping itself like a snake around Shiro’s neck for a kiss.

  
  
It takes Shiro everything in him not to sob.

  
  
***                                   *                                  ***

  
  
Since then, when Shiro wasn't in an appointment, he tried to weasel his way back into the room. The last time he had been in the room, was just that once. Poking his head in today, Shiro silently cheered to see them again.

  
  
Quickly he slipped into the class, taking refugee behind his hiding place once more.

  
  
Like last class, besides Allura, everyone was struggling just as hard as last.

  
  
Dim, flickering lights of a tired flame gasped from each of their wands. Frowns painting across each of their faces as their twirled their wands in hopes of encouraging the spell to come forth.

  
  
Out of all of them, Shiro observed, Keith seemed to struggle the most with the way his hands clenched his wand and muttered an ineligible incantation. A weak light, barely grasping on straws to light Keith’s wand making the boy’s shoulders fall.

  
  
“This is useless.” Keith huffed. “This is _not_ my type of spell.”

  
  
Stepping out from his spot, Shiro walked against the wall to the young boy.

  
  
“Don’t give up, Keith. Remember ‘Patience yields focus.’ ” Shiro encouraged starling Keith with a yelp.

  
  
Instantly, the students swarm around Shiro as he gives encouraging words to their progress. But, out of all of them, Keith’s eyes are the most prying and attentive. Worry plaguing his young eyes as he stares at Shiro with analytical eyes. As if he is looking for the source of Shiro’s demons so that he can rip them out of Shiro.

  
  
“I’m fine,” Shiro whispers to him, squeezing Keith’s shoulder in reassurance but those clouded eyes never falter. But, the younger allows Shiro to escape his questions and talks to the others; leaning into the hand on his shoulder.

  
Across the room, Adam begins walking to exit the room’s door. Smiling at the flock surrounding Shiro.

  
“Now that you got Takashi back, I’m free to go,” Adam says.

  
  
“Keep practicing and you’ll be all right.”

  
  
Quickly, Shiro pulls himself away to come up beside Adam.

  
“Thanks for being here these past few days,” Shiro wished his voice wasn’t so hushed, so breathless, but it was the first time in _weeks_ Shiro could remember they weren’t snippy with another.

  
  
“No problem...Are you feeling better?” The inquiry has Shiro wishing for more time together; alone. A desperate urge to talk about the bump in the road rivaled against the clawing in his chest about what happened. The fake arm thrumming like a siren.

  
  
“Yeah, better,” Shiro mutters.

  
“I’m glad,” Adam whispers, smiling, for him.

  
  
“See you later?” Shiro asks, scared to come off desperate. Behind familiar eyes, Shiro watches a storm begin and end as if undetermined where to start and end.

  
“Sure.” Like the ghosts that roam the halls, Adam slips through the wooden doors and out of sight.

  
***                                     *                                 ***

  
  
Fear or something like it swirls inside Shiro like a bad brew as he catches up to Adam... _later_.

  
  
What if this is later and you don’t get another chance like this again? Shiro asks himself. But as he comes up behind Adam on the stairs, Shiro smothers the thought.

  
  
“Thanks again, for helping me out with them.”

  
  
“No problem. They are good but too impatient. A lot like you when you were learning the Patronus.” Adam quips with a smirk.

  
“You never went easy on me.” Shiro huffed.

  
On the topic of Patronus ….

  
“Also, long time not seeing your Patronus,” Adds Shiro, eyeing the floor as he fiddles with the back of his neck to avoid Adam’s eyes.

  
“It was not changed.”

  
Adam chokes beside him, making Shiro laugh.

  
  
“Of course not! It’s my Patronus .” Adam defends, eyeing Shiro. “Why should it change?”

  
  
Looking at Adam, Shiro is once again guided by the eagle to a blazing memory of purple and blue hues swimming through the air. Of Adam’s eyes glimmering with a smile as Shiro prances with a grin; two halves meeting as one.

  
  
“Anyway!” Coughs Adam, briskly turning on his heal. “I have a class to teach.”

  
  
Shiro stares with wide eyes at Adam as the latter quickly makes his way down the hall. As he walks, Shiro sees a radiance of wings protruding from his back. Shiro watches his retreating figure with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my fics! 
> 
> AMFN has ~2,000 and only needs 2,000 more before a second chapter 
> 
> I also have other fic stuff I keep bouncing between but don't know when they'll be posted. I hope I can get to them soon though because I'll be going on break soon.
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> *I would like to hear from ya'll to know if anyone's still alive >:3c


End file.
